rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowmoon
Style Notes: The ST prefers anything that would be represented with dots to be a numeral spelling out how many are in a given category. Instead of putting three asterisks or whatever next to your Strength, you would put the numeral “3” beside Strength. Note that text inside the Headings Markup will appear in the contents box as a link to that section. Text that should not appear inside the headings markup should appear on the line below the headings markup. (The number of nested headings markup characters, the equals sign, indicates the sub-heading and sub-sub-heading status, ad nauseum.) This sheet has been prepared with the Solar Exalts in mind, as Solars are the default Exalt type for game-play. It is advisable to make the Name tag into a link to your character's category as well. Basic Information Name: Shadowmoon Concept: Dedicated Occultist Player: Cindy Contact Info AIM: cindypeters122 EMAIL: cindypeters122@gmail.com Motivation: Unlock the Mysteries of Creation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Twilight Age: 25 Anima : Memory Of The Resplendent Wind: A force of wind, a smell of wildflowers and an effigy of a fallen God History Shadowmoon was born in the Eastern Threshold under the twilight of the sun and the moon's shadow, thus she was given the name Shadowmoon at birth. She never knew her father and her mother was a Mortal Witch named Auriel, a member of a coven of Seven Witches that served as servants to a powerful spirit known as Resplendent Wind who ruled over a land known as Wildflower Plains, a clearing within the great forests to the west. The highest ranked Witch of the circle was Windia, the God blooded child of Resplendent Wind himself and by far the most powerful of the Seven, but the lesser witches would not get the honour of mating with the their God, hence they were to breed with mortal men. Each of the witches were required to have at least one child in their lifetime so that if one Witch were to die, there would always be another to take their place in the circle and the circle and thus there would always be Seven to serve their God. Thus keeping to her obligation, her mother sought out a mortal man of a nearby village and had his way with him and then departed back to her Coven, pregnant with Shadowmoon. A year later she was born. Shadowmoon's childhood was one where she was trained in Occult secrets to one day succeed her mother and take her place in the circle. She proved herself to be a respectful pupil to the circle and as she grew, the Resplendent Wind and the Coven saw her as a worthy successor to the age-old legacy. Unfortunately, dark times were on the horizon for their once peaceful community. When Shadowmoon was but a woman in her eighteenth year, the peaceful and sure life of her existence came crashing down. A Shadowland had spawned not far from the plains and forces of the Underworld marched a path across the lands to expand their domain. Resplendent Wind and the Coven put up a good fight at first, defeating an army of undead that attempted to claim the land, but it was a costly victory as four of the witches fell in the defence, although Windia did survive the first wave. The daughters were quickly brought in to replace those who fell, including Shadowmoon's own mother. Such was the annoyance of the resistance that a death knight who called himself “The Despoiler” led the next wave. Wielding powerful charms, he slew Resplendent Wind, destroying their God so utterly that his name is but a fated memory in creation. Outraged the witches made a last stand and Shadowmoon was the last to stand. The Despoiler himself came in for the kill but Shadowmoon channelled all the essence she could from her sorcery to make a final stand. Just then she Exalted and unleashed a fiery explosion that nearly killed the Despoiler. In the distraction, the Despoiler's broken body was taken away by his retainers and with their leader fallen the dead did not pursue her as she left the broken lands of her birth. Shadowmoon had lost everything in a fell stroke, but knew she had been chosen for something greater. She traveled west, seeing a number of settlements that she had not seen before and seeking knowledge when she could and learning about the world beyond her lost paradise. She soon met with a society of Forest Witches who accepted her as a child of the Sun, hid her from the Wyld Hunt and taught her the secrets of Terrestrial Sorcery. She would learn a number of other charms on her own and become a valued member of their society. After several years with them however and the discovery of a number of solar artefacts she would claim for herself, she left the community and traveled the roads seeking out others of the Exalted. For she knew that Creation was in danger and with the threats of the Wyld and the Shadowlands, someone would need to make a stand. Perhaps further west she will discover her fate. Appearance and Personality Shadowmoon stands at a height of 5"10 with light blue hair and blue eyes. She dresses in thick robes of purples and blacks and wears a few pieces of golden jewelry. She has a reserved look about her, often showing a calm demenor and does little to show her passions on the surface. But when she has a cause, she puts herself into it with the greatest of Conviction. She usually hides her features under a hood and keeps any Orialcum items well disguised as she knows that the Wyld Hunt keeps an eye out for such artefacts. Attributes Please record which priority (Primary/Secondary/Tertiary) you assign to which attribute category. The line break tag must be preserved after the numerals to maintain formatting. Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 3 Stamina 2 Social (Secondary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 3 Appearance 4 Mental (Primary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 4 Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) The fast way to add this markup to your Caste abilities is to add the three apostrophes around the beginning of the first ability in your Caste list, and around the ending of the last one. Line break markup must be preserved. DAWN Archery Martial Arts 1 * Melee 4 Thrown 1 War ZENITH * Integrity 2 Performance Presence 1 * Resistance 1 Survival 1 TWILIGHT Craft skills are individual skills taken, in discordance with the rest of Exalted's skill system. As such, Craft skills are a sub-heading of Twilight, and should be otherwise treated as any other skill. (Craft is favored as a category, so if you Favor Craft, mark all Craft skills as Favored. For the ease of information accessibility, please simply erase the entry for any Exotic Craft Skill you do not have nor plan to take, and erase the entire Exotic Craft Skills category if you do not plan to take any. Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) 1 Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) 1 Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation 2 Lore 5 Medicine 1 Occult 5 NIGHT Athletics 1 * Awareness 3 Dodge 1 Larceny Stealth 1 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 1 * Linguistics 3 Ride 1 Sail Socialize 1 Languages Native Language: Rivertongue Language 1: Old Realm Language 2: Low Realm Language 3: Firetongue Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds This should be a short list of the Backgrounds you spent points on; it should track what type of expense is paid; Background points, Bonus Points, and Experience Points. (A Background Point costs precisely 3 EXP.) Artefact: 3 Manse: 3 (Solar Manse) Resources: 1 Artifacts Orialcum Staff: Speed 6, Accuracy 3, +7 Bashing, Defense +3, Rate 3, Attune 1M, 1 Heartstone Description: A staff crafted of Orialcum. The staff has been painted Purple to hide its golden shean. Has one slot for a Heartstone which has not been filled yet. Orialcum Necklace: Attune 1M, 1 Heartstone Description: A orialcum necklace that is used to primaryly channel essence to recover Shadowmoon's Motes due to the high power demands of her magic. Typically hidden under her clothes. Has Gem of Sorcery Hearthstone (Reduced Spell Costs by 10 Motes once per day, 107 Oadenol's Codex) Orialcum Reinforced Buff Jacket: Soak: 9L, 12B, Mobility -1, Fatigue 0, Attune 3M Description: An Orialcum Buff jacket which has its metal covered over by thick cloth from Shadowmoon's Clothing Manses A Hidden Manse in the Threshold a first age estate built on a powerful Solar Manse claimed by Shadowmoon herself. General Charms Occult: Essence Overwealming(Occult), Terestial Circle Sorcery, Spirit Detecting Glance Lore Essence Overwealming(Lore), Chaos Repelling pattern, Wyrd Shaping Technique Melee Essence Overwealming(Melee), Dipping Swollow Defense, Bullwark Stance, Heavenly Guardian Defense Charm Details Spells List any spells your character may have here, arranged by Circle and listed in the same style as Charms. If you don't plan to take any spells on the character, you may delete this section. Terrestrial Circle Flight of the Brillant Raptor, Emerald Counter Magic, Summon Elemental Celestial Circle Solar Circle Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Ritual Dagger, Hand Dagger, Backpack, Reagents, Writing Tome, Pen & Ink, Money Pouch, Signet Ring, Jewelry, Waterskin, 2 Weeks Rations Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion: 1 Conviction: 3 * Temperance: 3 Valor: 2 Limit Virtue Flaw Over Indulgence Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 5 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 5 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak: 2(13) Lethal Soak: 0(9) Aggravated Soak: 0 Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence Rating: 3 Personal: 15 Peripheral: 36 Committed: 5 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Experience: 24, Spent: 16 Bonus Point Expenditure 7 for essence 2 to 3, 4 for 2 dots in Occult and Lore, 4 for Charm Experience Point Expenditure 16 XP: 2 Melee Charms Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:CotUS Category:CotUS PC